Missings Pieces
by bublez101
Summary: Kagome went into her first year of high school and with her HOT boyfriend Inuyasha of two years and her 2 best friends,this year just couldnt go wrong. Right? But something happened between her and Inuyasha so NOW there sworn enemies. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


_**MISSING PIECES**_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Inuyasha or any of the charecters if i did i'd pee myself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_WARNING: This story has some explicit language and conten you have been warned!!_

**FULL SUMMARY: **_K__**agome**_** went into her first year of high school confident and happy with her **_**HOT**_** boyfriend **_**Inuyasha**_** of two years and her 2 best friends,this year just couldnt go wrong. **_**Right? **_**But something happened between her and Inuyasha so NOW there sworn enemies nobody knows why. Now in there third year of high school they both get paired up for a school project and all HELL breaks loose. To annoying girlfriends and obsessed boys how can Kagome survive this crazy school year.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

_Kagome: 16 best friends: Sango, Ayame,and Rin. Has long raven hair waiste length, creamy skin, and is all around beautiful. Confident, Fiesty, Stubborn_

_SWORN ENEMIES: INUYASHA and KIKYO a.k.a: KINKI-HO_

_Inuyasha: 16 best friends: Miroku. Has long silver hair, golden eyes, and is the sexiest, most wanted man in school. Arrogant, Protective, Stubborn currently dating kikyo _

_SWORN ENEMIES: KAGOME, KOUGA, and HOJO a.k.a HOBO_

_Sango: 16 best friends: Kagome, Ayame, and Rin. Has long brown hair but length, magenta eyes, and is very cute. Strong Confident,and Protective of friends. Secretly has a huge crush on Miroku. SWORN ENEMY: KIKYO_

_Miroku: 16 best friend: Inuyasha. Has short black hair, violet eyes, and is handsome. Perverted, Kind, Loyal to friends. Openly loves Sango._

_SWORN ENEMY: NONE_

_Ayame: 16 best freiends: Kagome, Sango, and Rin. Has fiery Red hair almost to her knees, green eyes, and is very cute. Strong, Confident, and of Openly crush on Kouga. SWORN ENEMY: KIKYO_

_Kouga: 16 best friends: who cares. Has black hair, green eyes, and is cute. Protective, Self-Confident, Kind. Claimes he loves Kagome but really likes Ayame._

_SWORN ENEMY: INUYASHA_

_Rin: 20 best friends: Kagome, Sango and Ayame. Has black hair mid-back, blue eyes, and is adorable. Bubbly, Fiesty, Nice ad Kind. Currently engaged to Seshoumaru._

_SWORN ENEMY"KIKYO_

_Seshoumaru: 21 best friends: None. Has long silver hair, golden eyes, and is Super Sexy. self-reserved, secretly cares for family. Currently engaged to Rin_

_SWORN ENEMY: NONE._

_A/N: All characeters are as they are in the show: demonic, mikos, monk, and slayers, dont forget the cute doggy ears yay!!! lol _

_ON WITH THE FIC_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1- Bad Mornings**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Beeeeeep........Beeeeeeeeep............Beeeeeeeeeeeep

"Ugh just 5 more minutes Mr. Elf I'll get the gold later when I find the rainbow". The raven haired girl mumbled under the covers

Beeeeeep........Beeeeeeeeep............Beeeeeeeeeeeep!!

"Huh, oh". _**CRASH, BANG, CRASH. **_"SHIT, That hurt dumb alarm clock always waking people up". Kagome mumbled into the carpet

"KAGOME HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL". Her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Double Shit" "OK I'll be down for brakfast soon"

Kagome quickly pulled out her clothes and got dressed all in the matter of ten minutes. She checked herself in the mirror she had on a blue tank top with a white half jacket over it, white

skinny jeans and white and blue left her hair down and put on light pink lip gloss and black eye liner. She walked down the stairs grabbed an apple and said goodbye and drove off to school in her car.

"Hey Sango, Ayame" Kagome yelled as she ran up to her two best friends "Hey Kagome". they said in unision.

"Can you believe that we're finally juniors!" Ayame practiclly yelled earning some weird looks from other students.

"Yeah I cant waite till school starts its gonna be soooooo much fun!" Sango screamed earning yet more weird looks.

'Why do I get stuck with the weirdest friends in history' Kagome thought. ' Well you know what the say it you cant beat em join em. "I soooo Happy we are so close to leaving this school!" Kagome joined in with her friends earning MORE weird looks.

You know I just might li....Ahhhhh!! HENTAI!!" Sango was by a hand to her but. "MIROKU YOU PERV CANT YOU AT LEAST GET TEN MINUTES INTO THE DAY WITH OUT GROPING ME!" sango screamed while slapping Miroku.

"So your sayin that after ten minutes I can touch you my lovely sango" Miroku said with a perverted grin

"NO YOU DAMN LECH"

then Kagome saw him the man that once stole heart and ripped it apart standing right beside Miroku. 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought. There she was the girl he onced loved but was betrayed by 'Kagome' Inuyasha thought.

"Aye what you looking at wench" Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Here we go again" Kagome mumbled "Nothing Much!" She yelled back

"BITCH"

"WHORE"

"SLUT"

"DICK"

"HOE"

"MOTHERFUCKINGDICKHEADEDBASTARD" Kagome screamed last shocking Inuyasha and everyone else.

"Who knew Lady Kagome used such fowl language" Miroku said.

"Come on Sango and Ayame its starting to smell like wet dog around here" Kagome said making a face of disgust.

"GO head wench im tired of looking at your ugly ass face anyway" Inuyasha yelled as the girls walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oo I hate him so much I just wanna wanna UGH!!" Kagome said making strangling movements with her hands.

"Come on Kagome you know you still love him like you used to, matter of fact whatever happened to you to you guys were so perfect for eachother?" Ayame said

"I do not love that egotistical _jerk_ and if we were so perfect we would be together now" Kagome said angrily

"Watever"Ayame replied anoyed and walked away with Sango

As Kagome was walking she bumped into somebody and was about to fall when that somebody caught her before she hit the floor

"Well hello there beautiful im Kouga and you are" the green-eyed boy said

"Uh hi im Kagome can you ummm let me go now" she said nicely

"You are a beauliful maiden and im going to make you MY WOMAN!" he replied cockily

"WHAT!!" "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN OR PROPERTY JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE UGH!!

Kouga was shocked as he watched Kagome storm off down the hall "I will make you mine Kagome" he mumbled to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile.................._

"Whats she doing with the _wolf_" Inuyasha growled to himself

"Inu Baby whats wrong" Kikyo his girlfriend asked while intertwining her hand with his.

"Nothing" he growled. Then he saw and heard Kagome yell at him and walk off "Thats my Girl" he mumbled 'waite _my girl_?' what am I thinking I hate her, despise her and hate her very being' he thought.

As he walked pass Kouga he bumped shoulders with him and kept walking while Koug was screaming insults at him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh wat else could go wrong today" Kagome sighed massaging her temples

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo yelled runing up to her.

"Of course just what I need an another annoying boy" Kagome mumbled. "Huh oh hi Hojo" she said with a fake smile

"Uh Hi Kagome I was wodering ifyouwouldliketogoonadatewithme" Hojo said fastly

"Um I'll get back to you on that Hobo"

"What did you say?"

"Uh...Uh I mean Hojo" 'thats weird I just called Hobo I mean Hojo what Inuyasha used to call him'

"It's ok Kagome you dont have to be shy around me you can say what you feel"

"I feel like putting my foot up your ass right now" she mumbled

"Huh"

"Nothing oh Nothing"

"What did I say about being shy around me say what you want"

"Ok talk to you later Hojo, Bye"

"I hate this stupid school first dog boy,then wolf breath, and last but not least nerdy Hobo" Kagome said walking to first period

"What else could go wrong today, is a miget gonna come and kick me" She said as she started looking around as if looking for one.

*Sigh*"This is starting out as a bad morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked the chapter if you dont tell me why and i will try to improve further on in the story but this is my first fic so im willing to learn. I will never abandon this stories or any future stories. I will also never stop writing because I didn't get enough reviews I hate that. So hope you enjoyed this im out

-AUNNI


End file.
